


If You Mess With The Wolf You Get The Fangs

by FoxyKitty



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyKitty/pseuds/FoxyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalia Red has been traveling with Lucy Heartfilia for a year, they treat each other as sister and have told their stories to each other, what will happen when they meet a fire loving fire Mage? Lalia can feel a connection but what kind is it? A brother? A protector? Possibly a lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Mess With The Wolf You Get The Fangs

"There's a magic shop Lu-Lu!" I shouted pointing to the shop, she signed as people stared "alright let's go in" I followed her in and started looking around while talked to the shop owner. Most of the stuff here was pretty lame, most of it could be used by normal people "look the dog key!" I turned around and saw Lucy looking at a silver key, I shook my head when she said that she really wanted it 'that just made him raise the price' I thought walking over to her just as she sat on the table in a pose and asked with a wink "oh come on, how much is it really worth" I laughed out loud when he lowered it by 1,000 jewels.  
I was smirking as I walked down the street with a grumbling Lucy "that usually worked" she mumbled "well you did tell him you really wanted it so it made him want more money for it" I said and she looked at me annoyed "thanks for not telling me that sooner" I shrugged and a bunch of girls suddenly ran past us "he's really here!?" "It's the Salamander!" "He's a powerful Mage!" I rolled my eyes at them "THE Salamander!? Lets go see La-La!" She grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the group of girls 'why me?' I thought miserably  
Lucy let go of my hand and ran into the group, I sighed and followed her in, I saw stall guy with dark purple hair, blue eyes, and weird tattoos standing in the middle of the crowd, he gave me the creeps, I looked over at Lucy and saw her blushing with hearts in her eyes 'da hell?' I thought extremely confused, Lucy did not fall for any charm but she look like a love-struck pup right now "hey Igneel!" I looked over just as a pink haired onyx eyed hottie entered the group "who the hell ate you?" I snorted as the 'Salamander' almost fell over in shock "you don't know who I am? I'm Salamander" before he could finish the hottie was already walking over which caused the vicious females in the group to attack him, I looked over at Lucy and was thankfully over her pup-love and was glaring at him "now now ladies I'm are he didn't mean any malice, here kid, now you can go brag to all your friends" he said giving him his autograph "don't want it" the hottie said which caused him to get attacked again 'I have to learn his name' I thought. The 'Salamander snapped his fingers and a dark purple fire came up from under him bringing him into the sky "I'm having a party on my boat and your all invited!" He flew off "good the creeps gone" I muttered walking over to the boy and saw a blue cat that was really cute in my opinion "thanks for your help" Lucy said smiling "yeah that dude is a creep" I said smiling brightly . We ended up dragging them both to lunch, I learned that the onyx eyed hottie is named Natsu Dragneel and the blue cat is Happy, now that we were semi alone I took a deep breath and smiled at him scent, he smelled like a warm fire, a bit of cinnamon, and strangely like my old den that I use to live in with Gwen the Fire Wolf. I sat across from Natsu with Lucy beside me, I tried my hardest to keep from laughing as Natsu and Happy ate, I mean seriously! I doubt they were breathing! "You don't have to eat so fast we're not in a hurry and food is flying everywhere" a giggle escaped me as she shot me a dirty look "anyways thank for earlier, I fell for his trick but you guys snapped me out of it" she then processed to rant about magic and guilds 'she doesn't need to do that, a normal person can't smell like a fire' I thought 'he's some kind of fire Mage, I wonder what kind?' "You talk a lot" I snorted at Happy's words "you have no idea" I muttered which earned me a smack upside the head "sorry" I said smiling not sorry at all. Lucy put some money down and got up to leave "it was nice meeting you, maybe we will see each other again" she looked at me "I'll catch up, I still want dessert" she smiled and left "so how long have you guys been friends?" Happy asked and I smiled at him "a little over a year now, we met and decided after an hour of knowing each to start traveling together" he smiled and started gobbling his fish as my chocolate cake came.  
I had said goodbye to them and went to scent out Lucy, she smells like Strawberries and Cream with a hint of Lily, I needed up in a park and saw Lucy just as that 'Salamander' creep flew off, I raised an eyebrow when I saw the puppy look on her face "you feel for it again" she snapped out of it mad at herself then smiled brightly "but I just got us into Fairy Tail!" My eyes widened "for real!?" She nodded excitedly and I ran over and hugged her, Fairy Tail has been our dream guild for a year now.  
I grumbled loudly as I walked onto the boat, I hate dresses, I was currently in a short black dress with a bright red lace sash around my waist, it was strapless with fire gems around the top, Lucy also forced me into black heels, she's evil. I saw a bunch of other females on the boat laughing or drinking wine, 'Salamander' walked up to us "please follow me, you beautiful woman are special guests" I felt like gagging and from the looks of it Lucy wanted to also. We followed him to the back and sat us down on a sofa side-by-side "those are beautiful dresses, especially your Lalia" my eyes narrowed at him 'perverted jackass' I thought fighting the urge to growl "thanks" Lucy said disturbed, he them said something about our Beaty and to drink the wine droplets or something, I wasn't paying attention since I was to busy smelling the air and listening, the girls outside were dropping like flies and heavy feet were walking around lifting the girls up, thy stank of smoke and drugs 'shit!' I thought standing up "we got to go Lucy" she knew I was serious when used her real name "but I ant have you do that" 'Salamander' said and the guys I smelt came out, holding the unconscious girls "what are you doing!?" Lucy asked horrified "it's a slave ship" I growled out "we got a good bunch this time" my eyes narrowed at the brute "I think it's best if you follow along nicely, you don't want to get me angry" I bared my teeth "your kidnapping all these girls, you used magic to take advantage of others, your the worst wizard alive!" I couldn't agree more, Lucy was almost crying when I smelt a familiar smell before the roof came down, and there stood Natsu with a serious expression.  
"Natsu!?" Lucy and I said at the same time, then he turned around looking green and ready to up chuck 'poor guy!' I thought "how lame!" I held it a snort at Lucy's words "what are you doing here Lucy Lalia?" I looked up and there was Happy with white angel wings "Happy Dave Lucy! I'll be okay!" He must have seen my eyes slightly glowing because he nodded and grabbed Lucy by his tail and flew off 'be safe Lucy' I thought before turning to the asses "we can't let her get away" 'Salamander yelled before using his magic to try and shoot them down "Hey!" I yelled before tackling him to the ground, I was grabbed from behind by some brutes "let her go" Natsu said breathing heavily, he was thrown forward and was being stomped while I growled loudly "stop it you jackasses!" I got a sharp slap to my right cheek "shut up!" Suddenly the boat was rocking and tipping "the hell?" I asked and realized that this situation was oddly familiar 'Aquarius' I thought just ass the boat was turned over and landed with a HUGE crash on the shore "ow" I mumbled climbing out of the mess, I saw Natsu standing on top of the sideways boat 'how did he get up there?' I thought, I saw him giving 'Salamander' a serious look "your from Fairy Tail are you, let me get a good look of your face" his eyes narrowed and he took off his coat revealing tanned corded muscular arms and a Rick hard looking body with drool worthy abs "my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I've never seen you before!" My mouth dropped "no way" I said, the brutes were arguing but I was way too busy looking at Natsu is awe, all of the Fairy Tail mages are powerful, I really wanted to know his magic, suddenly the 'Salamander' throw magic at him, I felt a strike of panic in me but saw Natsu's calm face so I knew something was up "so that boys, the louder the man the weaker he is "you talking about yourself!" I yelled out, I looked at Natsu in shock as he ate the flames "dragon slayer" I said amazed, he then preceded to kick all of their asses!  
"That was amazing!" Lucy said shocked "hella ya!" I yelled and laughed when I saw the army coming towards us "come on we gotta book it!" I yelled starting to run with Natsu "where are we going?" She asked "you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail didn't you?" I smiled brightly "hell ya lets go!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does (lucky!) I'm only doing this fanfiction for fun and am not getting any money for it, I only own my OC(s) and the new twist


End file.
